


A New LIfe

by Wolf_Moon_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bella Swan Bashing, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Jacob, Sub Seth, Top Harry, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Moon_09/pseuds/Wolf_Moon_09
Summary: When the war ends, Harry and Hermione, along with Sirius and Remus, decide to travel to the Italy to get a long and deserved vacation, but as we all know, where Harry is going, the problems go.





	1. IS NOT A CHAPTER

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me, they are from the authors J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, I only use their creations for the public's entertainment.

This is simply an experiment since I want to satisfy my curiosity about how this trio relates romantically. I hope you enjoy the story!

PD: for now I will not write, I will start publishing next week.


	2. C 1: The Vampire King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen clan together with the wolves are in Volterra to discuss the change of Bella with the Volturi, with who will they meet there and what will happen to that mysterious person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited about this story and I needed to write urgently the first chapter. XD
> 
> The Harry Potter and Twilight's stories aren't mine. They are of their authors: J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively.
> 
> P.S: I like the idea of an effeminate but dominant Harry, it's like a fetish that I have XD. Sorry for those who imagined a dominant mega super alpha, although I like how it sounds, it will not happen in this story... although Harry will remain the dangerous and deadly warrior who has always been but only more delicate...
> 
> Please, if you don't like, retire without insulting...

Some time after the leaders of Volturi ordered the Bella's change, the Cullen clan and the aforementioned human appear again in Italy, but this time in the company of the wolves to discuss the problem that arose in reference to the treaty with them...

\--------------

They entered the meeting room, where Aro and his brothers were waiting.  
What caught the attention of the newcomers just entering the room was the beautiful woman sitting on one of the leather sofas. She was dressed in a tight black jeans and a beautifully fitting forest green shirt in the right places without leaving anything to the imagination. The most captivating of that exotic beauty was not only its attributes, like the jet black hair with some reddish touches or the dazzling white skin, but its captivating green eyes brighter than the emeralds.

POV. Bella

Bella was deeply grateful to whatever it was that prevented Edward from reading his mind because at that moment she was saying swear words about the beauty that woman had and she did not, but the most disconcerting thing of the situation was that she did not look anything like a vampire except for her pale skin and her attractiveness.

With her charm it was not possible for her to be human but her green eyes betrayed the opposite since vampires had only red or golden eyes, that was the most annoying thing of all.

When he turned his face to look at us curiously, I heard the gasps of Jacob and Seth.  
I turned to look at them and spoke softly, moving my eyelashes slowly and sensually (that's what you think, bitch XD):

-Jacob ... is something wrong?

He looked at me and spoke with surprise clearly visible on his face, but with bright eyes of happiness, love and adoration like those of Seth:

-We've found our mate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for the short chapters, I do not have much free time to write them, I promise that the next one will be longer.
> 
> Next chapter: they discover the name of the "mysterious" character and talk to the Volturi.


End file.
